Aniversário de Namoro
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: As lembranças de Steve no primeiro aniversário de seu relacionamento com Tony Stark e uma comemoração longe de uma festa. Stony.


**ANIVERSÁRIO DE NAMORO**  
**ShiryuForever94**

**Categoria:** **Natasha dá 24 horas - I -Comemoração**, The Avengers, Stony (Tony e Steve), Slash, MxM relationship, **Equipe Slash Heroes**  
**Advertências:** Menção a sexo  
**Classificação:** R  
**Capítulos:** OneShot  
**Completa: **[X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** As lembranças de Steve no primeiro aniversário de seu relacionamento com Tony Stark e uma comemoração longe de uma festa.

**Aniversário de Namoro  
ShiryuForever94**

Steve Rogers estava à beira da loucura de tanta ansiedade. Esperava na porta da torre Stark. Quer dizer, na porta do acesso restrito de onde morava com o marido Tony Stark. Era até engraçado pensar em outro homem como marido, mas era o que o Homem de Ferro era para ele.

Era o grande dia.

Bem, para ele era um grande dia.

O primeiro aniversário de namoro. Ou do dia em que foram vistos aos beijos por todo mundo dos vingadores. Ou do dia em que Tony Stark o jogara numa parede, beijara seus lábios feito um despudorado e só não arrancara suas roupas e fizera sexo ali mesmo porque Steve além de virgem, era hétero até segunda ordem.

Ordem? Stark levara apenas vinte e quatro horas para seduzir, beijar, lamber e fazer amor com o poderoso Capitão América.

Vermelho feito um tomate por conta das lembranças nem um pouco indicadas para menores de cinquenta anos, Steve olhava para a mesa de puro cristal lapidado transparente, o pedestal de mármore carrara, os pratos de louça chinesa, as taças de cristal baccarat e o vinho romanée conti que devia custar mais que um carro.

Não que Steve tivesse gostos caros, tudo fora estipulado por Tony e seguido à risca por Jarvis. Aquela ostentação toda intimidava um tanto o capitão, um jovem comum, pobre, um militar sem luxos, acostumado a lutar em trincheiras e a ter pouco o que comer e muito a executar.

No entanto, desde que se rendera ao amor apocalíptico, inexplicável e alucinógeno que descobriu sentir por Tony que encarara aquele jeitão excêntrico do milionário como apenas um traço da personalidade difícil, irônica e fogosa.

E como Stark era fogoso!

Com um sorrisinho discreto, Steve sentiu um arrepio no corpo, que subia de suas nádegas perfeitas para as costas poderosas e dava choques em seu órgão sexual e cérebro.

Não sabia o que era monotonia sexual quando o assunto era estar na cama com o marido.

E isso que Steve era tímido e... Virgem.

Nunca se deitara com ninguém antes de Tony. Nem com mulheres, muito menos com homens. Era contrário à moral da época em que vivera. Não tivera tempo de vida para sequer procurar prostitutas, o meio mais aceito e "decente" de um homem ter experiência sexual antes de se casar.

E agora... Não apenas estava casado, com direito a certidão legalmente reconhecida em Nova Iorque como também tinha mais experiência sexual que uma cortesã.

Só se sentira tão nervoso no casamento realizado três meses depois do primeiro beijo, numa cerimônia bonita e simples, numa ilha paradisíaca perfeita tal como era o amor que sentia por Tony.

Então porque estava tão nervoso naquele dia? Já passara por um casamento com Stark, o que mais havia para deixa-lo estressado?

Ora, Steve nunca tivera comemorações ligadas a eventos amorosos antes. Não sabia exatamente o que esperar e, mesmo que já tivesse comemorado qualquer coisa do tipo, jamais saberia o que esperar de Tony. No casamento fora levado de canoa até uma cabana lindamente decorada de rosas de todas as cores, com uma cama coberta de peles de animais e com cinco dias perfeitos de lua de mel.

Tony era surpreendente, sempre.

Enfim o bip baixo do elevador privativo e o fôlego acabou-se nos poderosos pulmões.

Tony Stark de smoking vinho com o maior buquê de lírios que Steve já vira na vida era para ficar gravado na memória para sempre.

"Boa noite, Steve. Estava me esperando?" Tony andou com calma e um sorriso demolidor. Beijou o marido, maior, mais alto e mais jovem, sentindo-se o homem mais feliz do mundo. "Flores e, por favor, abra a caixinha junto."

"Acho que esperei por você a minha vida toda, apenas não sabia que era você."

"Agora você sabe?"

"Não tenho nenhuma dúvida." Abriu a caixa e um sorriso quase infantil invadiu o rosto perfeito. "Você se lembrou!"

"Gostou?

"Claro que sim!" Na caixa pequena uma réplica em cristal de um soldadinho de chumbo. O primeiro brinquedo que Steve tivera e do qual falara a Tony por tantas vezes, contando como brincar o fizera querer ser um soldado. Apenas Stark sabia sobre aquilo.

"Vamos jantar? Pelo que sei Jarvis tratou de escolher o menu mais fabuloso possível.

Steve pensou por segundo. Segurou o buquê numa das mãos e puxou Stark para seu peito, beijando-o com paixão intensa, sem conseguir tirar as mãos das costas firmes do marido. "Eu te amo, Tony."

"Eu sei..."

O buquê acabou caindo no chão. O smoking de Tony e o terno elegante de Steve se espalharam no chão. O jantar jamais foi provado. A comemoração fora transferida para o quarto, mais precisamente para a cama e nenhum dos dois sequer se lembrou de abrir nem o vinho, nem a champanhe...


End file.
